Descendants of Akumas 2
by Annah Woods
Summary: Sequel of Descendants of Akumas (in the process of editing). Lila Rossi has escaped from the Isle and she'll do anything to get her hands on Adrien to receive admiration and power. Though, with the villain kids, life seems to be going well, except for Marinette who doesn't dare to tell her friends how much she's hurting because she doesn't want to disrupt their happiness.
1. Months Later...

**_This the sequel to Descendants of Akumas. A mix of the second and third Descendants movie. This will kind of also involve other songs and disney movies like 'The Little Mermaid' for example. Enjoy._**

**_Note: LBCNLBCN is just a different time or place note to let readers know that. Chi~_**

* * *

Lila wouldn't let Marinette get away. She had the perfect life and she didn't. She was still stuck on this pathetic island while Marinette lived life in luxury. She wanted to grab her and switch lives. She wanted to fall in love with a king.

Adrien Agreste was too good for Marinette.

She was up to something. She had already broken the barrier around the Isle with a little help from another genius on the island. Too bad she had to drop him. Because really. Who could possibly get in her way?

She blew this guy a kiss, promising him that she'd have the barrier down for good. All she needed to do was get her hands on that Miraculous Miss Fortune had and everything would be hers.

She held her fox tail necklace close to her. Being outside of the barrier was a dream come true. Now she had magic. She spoke a few words, sinking into the water and going out of sight.

**LBCNLBCN**

Principal Fu or in other words to Marinette and Adrien, Master Fu. It had been in a course of six months. His health had been deteriorating with each passing day the more information he gave to them about the Miraculous. The translations and how to fix each one. And information about fusing them as well.

The blond had grown up with Fu. He remembered those times where stories of ancient heroes once protected the land before it became Auradon. Over his own father and mother who were out on vacation knew about the Miraculous as well, but everyone thought they were just an old story so that everyone would behave. Only Nathanael, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Ivan knew of the existence. They each mutually understood each other and because they knew as well, Fu granted them a miraculous. Only to be used if Ladybug and Cat Noir were absent.

Alya was given the fox Miraculous. Ivan was given the ox miraculous, and Nathanael declined the offer.

The red head asked if he could learn these secrets too, which Fu agreed to, but since he declined to have a miraculous, the knowledge he'd gain would be very limited. He agreed.

It saddened the couple to see someone who respected them both at the beginning of who they were was dying. That means poor Adrien had plans piled up, but Fu reassured them they were going to be fine.

Alya had her own room now since Marinette was sharing a room with Adrien.

Nathaniel got close with Fang...sort of. Some kid turned him into a crocodile, which horrified him more than it needed to. The animal reminded him of his mother who disappeared when he was around five years old. He managed to get the thing away from him, but was broken heart when he didn't really have anyone. So, he went back to drawing.

The crocodile was given to one of the crazy music teachers. Everyone called him Jagged Stone. With his wicked purple hair and other things that made him have people start running, it was a perfect match.

Alya got herself put of fashion designing. It really wasn't her thing. She found social interaction, writing, and blogging more appealing. Designing was Marinette and Nathanael's department. She was also happily dating Nino. She sighed in a romantic way. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Marinette on the other side was a lady of court. Future queen to her boyfriend Adrien. She hadn't really told anyone how stressed she had become. Her kitty was busy with royalty stuff and didn't really have much time. He promised her she would get his attention. And she waited and waited.

She was also bombarded with interviews and what it was like to be the king's future queen as well as taking a place in a court. Even if she wanted some alone time, that wasn't even possible.

Ladybug was followed. No Adrien or Cat Noir to send them away and embrace her tightly.

The girl with midnight blue hair sighed softly. She sat in the room she and Adrien shared. Once in a while she'd snuggle up next to him, but that all changed rapidly. She spent nights alone in the room with the lights turned off. She sat inside and looked at the stars. This was something she adored. Being on the Isle caused her to miss so much.

Alix's brother led a class about constellations, and history, and what not. He shared his theories and told what conspiracies could exist or might.

She found it a rather interesting class.

"Adrien.." she said softly. She stood up and closed the gentle blue curtains. She knew she had to be patient. She knew she could talk to Alya about anything. After all, they were best friends. Marinette crossed the room with a small forced smile on her face. She got onto her bed. It was in the shape or circle, which she found was quite comfortable. She closed another curtain to separate the room.

She brushed her fingertips against her ears. Tikki must have been sleeping. Plagg was away with Adrien. She laid down on her bed.

_"Mother always knows best.." _she sung softly. Her mother had been corrupted with the power she had and her father...well, she hadn't seen him in over ten years. What happened was beyond her.

Only Alya knew. She knew how she had no desire to talk about her sob story.

She pulled the extravagant silk blankets up to her shoulders. The bluenette stared at the ceiling. "I miss you.." she closed her eyes and drifted into a not so pleasant sleep.


	2. Struggles and Danger

Marinette stood by herself early in the morning. She was near the garden maze of Auradon.

Adrien hadn't come back yet. Was she really not that important to him?

She had her hair down. She only kept it down because he loved when her hair was down and always complimented her about it. She lowered her head. She kept trying to reassure herself that everything would be okay. Adrien just had a lot going on.

"Marinette?"

She looked up and held her hands out for her kwamii to settle. And her kwamii did just that. "I'm okay. It's just been rough." she wasn't okay. She missed pushing people around. Not like she wanted to end up being Chloe, but she enjoyed being wicked. She missed her father dearly and Luka.

Though who her father was before he left, she always looked up to him. And he had obtained a miraculous too. But it was unknown of which one it was.

Fu told her it could be the peacock miraculous. The miraculous he had weren't the only ones. There were miraculous scattered. Guardians hid in plain sight.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. "You must of really hated me when you found out I.."

"I don't hate you! You're one of the best Ladybugs I've ever met!" she floated up to Marinette's cheek and kissed it.

She smiled slightly. Why did everything sound like a lie? She was better than this. She just missed her beloved Adrien and hanging out with her friends. She held up her hands once more and held the little kwamii who managed to make her smile. Her senses raised up slightly. She whispered, "Hide Tikki!"

The little kwamii did so, and hid into her hair.

"It's only me, princess."

She gasped and turned to him. "A-adrien!"

"You don't have to hide things from me." he walked up to her and gave her a long needed hug. "I'm sorry for being gone so long."

She hugged him back. "I'm always missing you."

"I know. But this afternoon, we'll go to that place where we first met and have a picnic. Will you make passionfruit macaroons?" he lowered his arms down to her waist.

"Of course." she smiles. She knew she could trust him. But...he never knew what it felt like to live on the Isle. She didn't understand what love was. Her mother was focused on power. Her father disappeared without a trace. The one person she got close to was Luka.

He knew how to make her feel better with his music. Despite their living conditions, he managed to make it work.

But there was a time where she told him that she didn't need him anymore. Deep down, she knew she hurt his feelings, but that didn't seem to phase her during that time.

She placed her arms over her chest. Her bluebell eyes met his emerald green eyes. She could stare up into his eyes forever. They were so innocent and so kind. She thanked him everyday for making the proclamation to allow herself and her friends to come to Auradon. She couldn't think of her life without him.

"Your Majesty!" a voice called out.

He turned his head to the voice who called for him. "Hello, Natalie." he greeted her with a bow.

"You have another meeting to attend to." she noticed she just had interrupted something. "Forgive me, your majesty, but the others are becoming impatient with what to do with your plan to allow more villain kids to join here." she placed her hands behind her back.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I promise we'll still have that picnic this afternoon. I'll see you around three." one of his hand clasped around one of hers.

She longed for a deep kiss from him. But this wasn't the moment. She let his hand go after a few seconds. "I'll miss you!" With him gone for only a few moments, she already missed his warmth and the attention he gave to her. She lowered her head slightly and looked back to the garden maze. She coudn't just stand there and do nothing. She had to make those macaroons or else she'd never hear the end of it from him. She smiled to herself and walked to the school kitchen with Tikki who was absolutely excited to bake stuff with her chosen.

**LBCNLBCN**

Lila lurked around like a sneaky fox. She held that fox tailed necklace close to her as if it would disappear if she let go. It wasn't fair that Marinette and her so called friends got chosen to come to a place like this. She was literally screaming and pushing everyone when she heard the news.

She walked on the clean shores of Auradon. Marinette kept all of these amazing things for herself. How selfish of her. She came across a coconut. She looked around for the source of them. Up in a tree? A live tree? Wow. So vibrant. So ugly. She threw the coconut into the ocean.

Lila was wearing black high heeled boots. The only shoes she really had since being on the Isle meant she was poor. She narrowed her eyes. "Mother's necklace will protect me." She adjusted her orange-red colored jacket with her dark gray romper which was decorated with small white dots. She bragged to everyone how her clothes were stylized by someone who lived in Auradon.

And then that blue haired brat exposed her. She narrowed her eyes. She looked down at her necklace. It gave her an extensive line of powers. Her mother told her that Miss Fortune had lended her power beyond anyone's knowledge. She carefully walked through the jungle, which ended up being a forest.

Her necklace guided her. An array of colors distracted her. Blue fruit on a bush. She plucked one off. Marinette lived in luxury while she lived in trash. She grit her teeth. And that Ladybug chick.

Though, as long as she had her looks, charms, and lies, her scheme would go accordingly. "Make me look hurt." she ordered the necklace. A bright flash surrounded her body. She didn't know what she looked like, but that didn't matter. She limped towards a clear road crying out for help. She pretended to wobble as strong arms caught her.

"Who is she?"

She didn't bother to look at them. She fell limp. Though, she could hear every word those idiots were saying.

"I'm not sure. We should bring her to Auradon Prep. She looks to be around the age of King Adrien."

"He won't question us?"

"The girl is hurt! His Majesty will be pleased to know his guards and advisor care for others." They hull away her body to an infirmary.

Unknowingly to them, she had a small smirk on her face for a brief moment. Everything was going according to her plan. She was going to destroy Marinette's happily ever after.


	3. What's My Name?

Lila was good at faking. She always got what she wanted. Except for the fateful day where he chose her over Lila. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. _"What's my name? What's my name?" _she sung with a smirk on her face. Her necklace radiated a dark orange glow from it, impacting the minds of those who found her.

_"Lila." _they had stopped what they doing. The men and women who found her bowed or curtsied.

She smiled. _"This is all hands on deck! Calling out to lost girls and boys. I'm getting tired of the disrespect. I won't stop til I rule the world. It's my time, I'm next." _she twirled around. Even Luka refused to help her. And now that she was on Marinette's turf, she could have people serve her hand and foot. She loved it. _"My plan's already set."_

_"Set."_

_"They ain't see nothing yet. Tell them who's in charge so they don't forget. What's my name? What's my name?"_

_"Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Say it louder._ _What's my name? What's my name?"_

_"Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Feel the power! No one's gonna stop me til the world will be mine."_

The few of them lifted her up. The men pretending to be her throne as she sat at them with a smirk.

_**Lila: **"What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it. Say it louder!" _she pulled one of the men, one of them being Kim who was training to be captain of the royal guard for Adrien. She pushed him away as Kim got on the ground and danced for her.

_**Kim: **"Liiiila. Liiiiila."_

_**Lila: **"All eyes on me. Let me see them."_

Other men as well as the captain who was just as young as Kim joined in on dancing like mindless slaves.

_**Them: **"Liiiila."_

_**Lila: **"What's it? What's it? Say it. Say it." _the attention was wonderful. So this is what Marinette got from being here and she hogged it all for herself. She smiled. They knew her name.

_**Both them (men and women): **"Liiiiiila la, la, la. Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la la."_

_**Lila: **"I'm the queen of this turf. I call the shots. You know who I am. Please lead to the crown. Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance." _She looked at Kim who smiled at her. _"It's my time. I'm up next. My throne's as real as it gets. The worst is now the best and leaving me behind will be your **last **regret!" _She held her necklace again. Without it, her voice was horrible. It helped her and it was going to continue to help her. _"What's my name? What's my name?"_

_**Both them: **"Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?"_

_**Both them: **"Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Feel the power. No one's gonna stop me til the world is mine! What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it. Say it!" _Oh, how she enjoyed having magic on this stupid little kingdom. They were mindless zombies.

Kim got up from his dance position and stood by her side. _"You know what they say, bad girls have all the fun. Never learned how to count cause I'm_

_**Lila and Kim: **"number one."_

_**Kim: **"Ready, here she comes. She'll always get her way! It's the villain's life, every single day!"_

She smiled. This guy would be really loyal to her. Why wouldn't anyone like him? But the moment she would lay eyes on Adrien, she'd break Kim's heart. After all, all she cared about was the power. Love was weak and stupid.

_**Kim: **"Hey, she's the queen of us now. Enemies bows down, not complain. Call em' fishbait, throw them to the sea. Lila's so hot, they get burned if they look." _he offered his hand to her, which she took.

The other young men made a table out of themselves. She stepped on their backs. _"Oh! All eyes on me, let me see them! I see your eyes on me, boys. _Once she saw their attetion kind of drop, she yelled at them. "Hey!" "_You know what my name is. Say it. Say it louder!" _She waited for Kim to stand by her side. "Bow down!"

He gave her a light hearty laugh and did so. He got back up when he heard her orders to get up.

_**Lila: **"Come on! What's my name? What's my name?"_

_**All: **"Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?"_

_**All: **"Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Feel the power! No one's gonna stop me, soon the world will be all mine! What's my name? What's my name?"_

_**All: **Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"Ooh, say it louder!"_

_**All: **"Liiiiiila. Liiiiila."_

_**Lila: **"Ooh, say louder!"_

_**All: **Lila!"_

_**Lila: **"What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it!" _honestly, she was going to win this.

_**All: **"Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la lila. Lila lila lie lie. Lila lila la la." _the young men made a throne out of themselves as Kim helped her to sit down. _"Lila lila la la. Lila lila la la. Lila."_

She stepped off. "Now take me to the King."

"Yes Lila." they said in unison. They brought her to their ride. None of them hopped in with her. They took her to Auradon without another word.

**LBCNLBCN**

"Girl girl girl. What is with you today? Actually what is with you in general?" Alya saw her friend staring at the garden maze. Aren't you excited to be here? To he in freedom?"

She didn't tell Alya about how being a Lady of the Court would mean marriage. She was too young for that. She held her arms.

"You can tell me anything."

"We'll never belong here, Alya."

"What makes you say that?"

"To Adrien and all of Auradon, we'll always be the villain kids who've done bad." she was speaking about her insecurities. But this wasn't even half of it.

"Move on from the past. Adrien loves you. He found something in you that changed him to accept us. Even Chloe accepts us." she set a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Did you make that dress yourself?" she had changed the subject.

Marinette looked down at herself. "Yeah." It was a light pink dress that hung off her shoulders slightly. Around her neck was a gold chained necklace with a ruby in the shape of a small heart. "Adrien got me the necklace." she smiled gently and took the girl with glasses by the hand. "What about Nino?"

Alya blushed. "Girl, I honestly love him, but I haven't told him about it."

"He totally likes you back! Hey, I'll be your wingwoman and get you two together!" she said excitedly and hugged her.

"Not here! You know we're being loud and it's early in the morning! It is close to the time of bringing more villain kids here so Auradon can adjust to us and maybe if you do become queen of Auradon, you can break down the barrier."

She had totally forgotten about that. "Shoot! I'll go get ready for that! I'll meet you at the limo in an hour!" she ran off with a smile. Going back where she grew up, she honestly couldn't wait to see how it changed.

**_Reminder: This story will be a mix of Descendants 2 3. How will the story go? Well, Chloe isn't going to sing Queen of Mean. Marinette will. Oh, and I changed the lyrics slightly in the song What's My Name so it'd make sense for Lila. Hate Lila all you want because she is the villain in this story. I love y'all! _**


	4. Her Arrival

**_Guest: Love the idea of Jagged Stone being Hades, but I'd like to have things kind of make sense. Jagged Stone is on Auradon. Why would anyone fear him? And again, this is a mix if Descendants 2 and 3. Not every song is going to make it. There have been snippets of Ways to Be Wicked, but you'll just have to see what happens._**

**_Princess Lunar De Fleur: I didn't have the motivation to write it. I mean I did write like two chapters earlier this year, but then I didn't like it. So, here I am with a better one hopefully. And thank you for the love for this story!_**

**_Zhenxuan20002: Awe. I'm gonna continue the story no natter what. uwu._**

* * *

The girl with midnight blue hair slipped on red fingerless gloves and her designer wear of being mean and bad. She adjusted her jacket which still had _'Long Live Evil' _on the back. The silhouette was in the shape of her mother. Nothing that indicate she was daughter of a god. She looked at herself. "What do you think?"

Tikki smiled. No matter what, she'd support her chosen. It didn't matter to her pf who Marinette used to be. She was trying to change for the better. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." she thought about the kwami a lot. "I think you should stay here while I return to the Isle. Magic doesn't exist there and it wouldn't be good for you."

There was a plate of cookies on her bed. "So I've stocked you with everything you might need today." she tilted her head and smiled at the kwami.

"I'll miss you and as soon as you get back, tell me everything!" Tikki loved Marinette no matter what. She missed seeing her smile and she also missed Plagg. She knew he missed her, but he didn't want to admit it to her. Tikki hid amongst cookies in plate.

Marinette closed the door behind her. She was face to face with her friends of the Isle. Alya, Ivan, and Nathaniel. Each one of them gave her a gentle smile.

"Ready, girl?"

She nods. It was just like old times. Except they were going to bring other kids to Auradon. They knew what it was like to be there and these kids or friends they had chosen would be free as well. Marinette looked around for Adrien. Right. He was still in that meeting. She couldn't let her friends see her like this.

There were times where she just wanted to cry to someone. Not Adrien. Not her mother or father. After all, her father didn't exactly show himself and her mother was in the museum. Everyone thought that because Marinette had magic, she was going to reek havoc. And she proved to them she wouldn't.

The others had begun to walk away.

There was this feeling if uneasiness coming to her. She couldn't exactly put her finger on where it came from.

"Marinette, come on." Alya tugged her arm.

She decided to keep it to herself amd followed them out to the limo. She was kind of disappointed that her boyfriend wasn't going to join them. Meetings. Meetings. Meetings. That's all it ever was.

Nathaniel opened the door for Marinette and helped her in. He did the same with Alya. He was sort of well known not because of that one year when he played tourney, but rather something else of greater advancement. He had created a 3-d printing machine. There were a lot of things he had made for the school. He got paid very well for it and his incredible drawings.

Ivan on the other hand, sure he was amazing when it came to the tourney field. As much as many girls who adored him, he had his sights on one girl only. Mylène. She had looked past him than just his status and that really meant the world to him. A few months ago, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. That day, he was so giddy.

Ivan had also learned how to drive. It was useful. Yeah, he could walk, but sometimes, he honestly just wanted to cruise around with his girlfriend and have a picnic or watch a movie under the stars. He got into the driver's seat and made sure everyone was okay. These guys were his family. Brother and sisters. As like everyone else on the Isle. "Ready guys?"

The three of them nodded.

But they were all interrupted by Kim who had slapped his hand on the trunk of the car.

It startled Marinette who didn't really get startled often. She got out of the limousine. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She tried to have her voice be as nice as possible.

"Why don't you villain kids get out of this car? You aren't royalty. So stop acting like it." He crossed his arms. A barely noticable wave of orange crossed his eyes.

"My boyfriend said we could do this. I don't take orders from you." her eyes flashed a mix of black and blue. No one was going to tell her what to do, especially right as they were about to leave.

"You know he's only dating you out of pity, right?"

Alya got out of the car. Was this guy serious? Did he not learn his lesson a couple months ago when Chloe's grandmother blamed Marinette for something she didn't even do? "You know that isn't true." she set her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Don't listen to him." she looked back up at Kim. "What evidence do you even have?"

"I overheard him talking about it."

"I'll go over to this little meeting right now and if it's not true, you're a horrible liar."

"None of you belong here." he pointed at Marinette. "Especially you. You stole Chloe's boyfriend. Though since you did, I can have her for myself!"

Ivan slammed the driver's side car door when he had heard all of the commotion. So, rotten little Kim still didn't accept them? Typical royal brats. "Back off, Kim!"

"Or else what?"

Marinette held his arm. "Don't. He's trying to get is to act out."

He took a deep breathe. "Let's get going, you guys. We don't want to keep them waiting." he went back go the driver's side and climbed back in.

Alya did the same and so did Marinette.

The limousine left Auradon. None of them wanted to look back there. But maybe they should have because Lila would have a surprise for them when they came back.

**LBCNLBCN**

_Lila smirked. This was too easy. Too bad they didn't have a magic detector and everyone believed her to be one of the villains because it was that day. But she escaped weeks before this fateful day._

_Kim bowed before her and held his hand out._

_She politely accepted his hand and walked out of the carriage. It was much better than a limousine, but she'd be famous very soon anyways. This kingdom, no. This entire area was going to be hers. And hers alone._ _She was greeted by a few students. She wondered where the new King was. She had some business to take care of with him. _

_No one got in her way. Her necklace did a great deal of help and honestly, that really made things easier. She walked through the halls of Auradon Prep. Pink and prissy? Pastel colors? Gross. Pink needed to he replaced with duller colors. This place nearly made her as blind as a bat._

_She let her necklace guide her to him. These kids were obviously blind. She had shut them up_ _in order to get what she wanted. She invited herself into the meeting. She stretched both of her arms to hug the King. Her necklace gave off a radiant orange glow, stunning everyone in the room. She said a few words. "You are all under my control."_

_"Yes, princess Lila."_

_Everyone in that room stood up and bowed before her._

_"And you Adrien. You shall be my king and I shall be your queen." she pulled him up and kissed him on the lips, and recieved the same sort of love. She pushed him back and smirked. "This was too easy." she laughed. With Adrien under her spell, she didn't care._

_Just because it was villain's day didn't mean she'd wait until those losers chose her. Although what she didn't know was that anyone who was far away from her, the spell no longer affected them._

_Only one creature managed his way out of this. Fang. He waddled towards the trees until he reached the ocean. He swam in and made his way to the Isle._


	5. Good To Be Bad

**_Note: _****_In this case, Fang would be you know, Jagged Stone's pet, but he was formerly a dog if you read Descendants of Akumas. He is now a reptilian creature and made his way to the ocean._** **_Read chapter 1! Your answers are not there!_**

**_Hmm..And I didn't specify where Marinette's father was located. So maybe I'll bring up the idea as Jagged Stone being Marinette's dad. I mean if you've read Descendants of Akumas, Nathaniel's dad is noncanon. Same with Hawkmoth, etc. Oh my gosh! You reviewers are so great! I wish I could hug you all! Chi~_**

* * *

Marinette had her hands in her lap. She felt something wrong. Yet, there was that barrier around the Isle. So nothing should of been wrong. And then her mind wandered elsewhere. Her mother told her her father left when she was very young. But where did he go? She wanted to ask Alya to help her, but didn't want to bother her. She simply looked forward to see the Isle approaching before her eyes. She then turned her attention to Nathaniel. "Anything from your dad?"

"Not really. He isn't pleased with me putting my talents into art really. Auradon is a really nice place to leave that all behind." he smiled at her. He missed when she smiled at him. For a short time, he even had a small childhood crush on her. He thought he kept it a secret until Lila blurted it out to everyone. He scrunched his nose. He was glad he left that girl behind. He honestly hated her.

"You think they kiss us?" Alya asked.

"Probably not." The car slowed down and Ivan turned to them. "I mean they did teach us how to be rotten to everywhere."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Marinette giggled for the first time in forever. And honestly, everyone kind of just needed that. To have a good laugh.

Ivan pressed a button to open the barrier and let he and the others in. Then he closed it for the safety of Auradon. They all entered the Isle, feeling the same dread as they did when they first left.

Alya had a signature outfit made by Marinette. A long sleeved orange shirt with white hems. Though, she had on orange leggings, but that shirt covered any cleavage. She didn't need to be a princess if she was already treated one at Auradon.

Nathaniel changed himself up quite a bit as well. He now looked like any other Auradon kid. But he still had that villain background he wanted to forget about.

Arriving into the Isle, they were greeted by a large crowd of Isle kids who were still stuck here.

The bluenette felt guilt. She frowned just a bit. While she and her other friends were chosen to have a better life, there were still the others who were left behind and had to live in those poor conditions. She wished she could free them all, but the majority of Auradon was against it. Instead, they'd allow another four to live amonst them, making the vk population to eight. It was a start, she supposed. Better than nothing.

She climbed onto a makeshift stage followed by her friends. They were waiting for them. They were looking forward to hear who was going to be the next four to go to Auradon.

**_Good To Be Bad_**

_**4 main vks: **"From the north to the south, from the east to the west. Lost boys. Lost girls. You all know you're the best! Hit the streets. It's your day. Turn it up, now's your chance! It's time to get up on your feet and dance."_

They held each other's hands. They were family. It seemed they all shared the same thoughts. They needed to get them all out of here. It was just necessary because even vks were humans too. Auradon shouldn't be living in fear. They let go hands as Marinette stepped back to step on a higher part of the makeshift stage.

_**Marinette: **"Everybody wanna be like us? Everybody wanna be like us. Hey!" _

Nathaniel made his way through the crowd. Living in Auradon for some time had left him confident. He really thanked everyone there for accepting him.

**_Nathaniel: _**_"All the boys from Auradon and the girls cause they know what's up!"_

Alya followed Nathaniel into the crowd. She couldn't wait to see her little twin sisters. She crossed her arms in a sassy manner waiting for them to notice her.

_**Alya: **"Your life could change today, your lives could change today."_

Ella and Etta looked over to see the voice who had called them. They both smiled widely and ran over to Alya who embraced them. The twins held the same messy hair and matching ish clothes. At least for their dark blue scarves that reminded Alya of Marinette.

Ivan took the rather extreme way to step off the stage. He flipped forward as some of the vk children looked up at him in awe.

**_Ivan: _**_"These streets named after us because we paved the way."_

He enjoyed reuniting with some of these kids. They lived a rough life. To see them brought a smile on his face.

Alya was joined by Marinette who had jumped down after going higher. She smiled and linked arms for a moment before letting go.

_**Alya and Mari: **"Everyone come and take your shot. Now's the time to show what you've got."_

They looked at each other before separating once more to cover more ground to gather everyone together.

_**Alya and Mari: **"Cause everyone is gonna get their chance! They said that being from the Isle was bad. Well it's good to"_

_**4 main vks: **"Be bad. And we're proof of that. Used to be lost. Now we're on the map. Used to steal stacks and we're giving back. Remember that."_

Nathaniel and Ivan had reunited to also gather everyone together. It was a wonderful sight to see everyone dancing and cheering for this wonderful event.

_"It's good to be bad. Bad!"_

_**Nath and Ivan: **"If you've got pride, raise your V's to up high. Wave em high. Side to side. Feel the burn. It's good to be bad, bad."_

As usual, they were causing ruckus like they formally had when they they were on the island already chosen. Ah, the good ole days. It was so much fun. Each one of them gathered everyone on the Isle together. It wasn't just villain kids joining them. Some other villains would be joining as well.

Alya raised one of her arms up with a smile plastered all over her face.

**_Alya: _**_"I wanna see you all rep your block. I wanna see you all rep you block! Hey!"_

It excited her so much to hear her sisters cheering alongside with her. She wanted to cry.

_**Alya: **"Show your pride and shout,"_

_**Everyone: **"We're from the Isle of the Lost!"_

_**Alya: **"We're here to celebrate. We're here to elevate. If you're down then make your move, but you best not hesitate.__"_

_**Nathaniel: **"Come on!"_

Marinette slowly walked along the darker alleys where she found Luka all alone. He was sitting back with his makeshift guitar and smirked when he heard Marinette's voice.

_**Marinette: **"Today's the day that you won't forget. The best to come ain't happen yet. Ahh."_

She gave him the same smirk as she offered put her hand to him.

And he delightfully accepted and spun her into his arms.

_"Take a bow, it won't be your last. You're from the Isle if anybody asks. It's good to be bad!"_

He spun her back onto her feet and followed her to the main crowd where everyone else was gathering.

Marinette joined the others as a large crowd had followed them to the main entrance where the limp was parked. There was a lot of cheering going on as well.

_**4 main vks: **"And we're proof of that. Used to be lost, now we're on the map. Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back. Remember that. It's good to be bad, bad."_

Alya happily ran alongside Nath who was clearly having a good time.

_**Nathaniel:** "If you've got pride, raise your V's up high. Side to side. Feel the burn. _

He raised an arm up and held his hand up high to raise a v sign and move it from side to side.

_**Everyone: **"It's good to be bad!"_

_**Ivan: **"They can try to deny our style, but we were born this way."_

He jumped back up on the stage and looked down at them with his arms out.

_"Cause you can take the vk out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the vk."_

Nathaniel gladly joined Ivan back up and stepped foward to show off his swagger.

_**Nath: **"If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste. Make it loud. Make it live. Make it jump to the bass. Make it what you want. Make your case. Cause the Isle makes us."_

He pointed to himself proudly.

Marinette and Alya joined Ivan to let Nathanial have his moment to shine. They shimmied in the background. Then gladly joined with Nathaniel with their arms flying up in the air.

The crowd went to join the activities below.

_**4 main vks: **"So when I say V, you say K!_

_V!"_

_**Everyone: **"K!"_

_**4 main vks: **"V!"_

_**Everyone: **"K!"_

_**4 main vks: **"When I say all, you say day!_

_All!"_

_**Everybody: **"Day!"_

_**4 main vks: **"All!"_

_**Everybody: **"Day!"_

Ivan and Nathanial jumped off stage once again and this time were captured by the crowd.

_**4 main vks: **"When I say V, you say K!_

_V!"_

_**Everyone: **"K!"_

_**4 main vks: **"V!"_

_**Everyone: **"K!"_

_**4 main vks: **"When I say all, you say day!"_

_**Everyone: **"All day!"_

The two girls remained on the stage and danced a little as well. To see the boys enjoying themselves made both of them smile.

_**4 main vks: **"Hey! It's good to be bad, bad!"_

Then both boys ran back onto the stage between both of the girls.

_"It's good to be bad and we're proof of that. Used to be lost, now we're on the map. Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back. Remember that! It's good to be bad, bad!"_

Then both boys stepped to the side to let the girls have the spotlight as well.

_**Everyone: **"If you got pride, raise your V's up high! Side to side, feel the burn! It's good to be...Bad!"_

Everyone was cheering. This was the day for more villains to join the other side. More of equals and not enemies.

"Who wants to go?" Marinette asked.

Many smaller villain kids who looked up to her raised their hands up. Amongst the crowd, the younger vk were so excited to see who would join the other side. There was so much screaming and eagerness that the 4 main vks just got a kick out of their reaction.

Alya smiled down at them, "I can't believe this day has finally arrived." Followed by this first announcement came more cheering. "Thank you so much for joining us today. It means the world to us. Some day, we guarentee that all of you will be able to join Auradon in peace and harmony. We're going to keep coming back to here so many times that you'll get sick of us."

"So sick of us," Marinette added.

Both girls laughed a little and were joined by some of the crowd down below.

"Can we get a drumroll please?" Alya asked.

The crcrowd obliged and used their feet to make a dramatic drum roll.

Alya began, "First, I'd like to bring one of my sisters up here. Etta." she pointed at the little darling who gasped.

She happily ran up onto the stage with a small scream.

Nathaniel spoke next, "Next, the son of Reverser. Marc."

Reverser gently nudged him up. He walked forward and smiled at his long time art buddy.

"I can't just split up the twins, so I chose Ellla," Ivan said. He wasn't exactly sure who to choose. Though seeing that Etta had been chosen, he didn't want Ella to be upset.

Ella joined Etta up on stage and together they jumped up and down and screamed happily.

"And last, but not least, I chose this guy to be here in Auradon so he could get a little kindness in and learn music from one of the greatest music teachers at Auradon, the son of Silencer. Luka."

The two blue haired dorks met eyes. He was going to have that chance to learn with The Jagged Stone? Marinette was an amazing girl. She could of chosen someone else, but she chose him? Wow. He walked up on that stage to stand near her.

The others who weren't chosen cheered anyways. There was going to be next time and surely, it'd be them. They hoped at least.


	6. The break up

* * *

* * *

**_So, you're gonna hate this chapter. Uhm..yeah._**

* * *

Plagg had mysteriously disappeared. Off to find some more cheese or something like that, but when the blond called out to the kwamii, not even a single response.

He adjusted his silver ring which was his Miraculous. He felt bad for not wishing Marinette a farewell when she was going to get another four Isle kids. He sighed to himself. As far as he knew, mostly everyone had accepted them. His parents were still adjusting to them as well, but understood that he was king. A king that wanted to move on from things. He looked at himself in the mirror.

There was a knock at his door. An unfamiliar voice called out to him, "Knock knock, your majesty." Who ever it was had allowed themselves in.

He turned to see a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes like him. She had lighter skin than Alya and taller than Marinette by a few inches.

He noticed her romper and then looked at her pendant. His eyes widened.

How did this girl get the fox miraculous? And why was it glowing? She wasn't even transformed.

"Marinette chose you to have the fox miraculous?" he asked very slowly. Must have been a serious change. He held out his hand. "I haven't even intro-"

"I know exactly who you are," she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled wide. "King Adrien Agreste. I'm Lila by the way. Twin sister of Alya. She gave me her miraculous because she felt bad for leaving me behind."

Adrien gently removed her hands off of his shoulders. He felt so uneasy and uncomfortable with her around. So, he forced a smile. He really had to ask Marinette about Alya's family. And yet he also wondered other things as well.

She whispered something that he couldn't quite catch. She was holding that pendant which was glowing.

He felt himself falling. Not physically, but he was falling into the deepest parts of his mind. Like how he was when Marinette put that love spell on him, but he managed to find his way put because he found out he truly loved her.

She smiled again. And pulled her wrists out of his hands which had already let go and set them back on his shoulders. "Now where were we?" she asked. "Oh right. You are going to break up with Marinette and make me queen."

His eyes had an orange-yellow flare to them before disappearing. He nodded his head once. "Mhm."

"Good," she pressed her lips against his, tugging at his shirt to have him kiss back. When he closed his eyes, she opened her eyes and smirked down at her necklace. He was easier to have than she thought. How stupid was it for Marinette to not put a protection spell on him? Moments later, she pulled away from him. "Adrien?"

"Yes, princess?"

She blinked her eyes innocently, "Do you trust me?"

"Mhm."

She allowed him to return back to his royal duties. She knew Marinette would be coming back soon and honestly, she couldn't wait to smash that girl's heart to pieces.

**LBCNLBCN**

On the way back to Auradon, Ivan helped Alya look after the twins. It was felt pretty good to do something really nice. Ella was climbing all over him and asked a lot of questions. Like did he like anyone? What was his favorite color? They even enjoyed some sweets themselves.

Marinette was the one to drive with Luka by her side. Honestly, she loved how his eyes lit up when he finally saw what the light of day look like.

He turned to her, "I can finally write a song about something positive, and not gloomy."

"That's great," She said eagerly, "I'm just more glad that you'll be at Auradon. I've missed you."

Luka knew she had Adrien and from the looks of it, he found her very happy with the blond. The blue haired guitarist was happily going to support her no matter what. After all, it must have been difficult to get used to being kind. After all, their parents taught them to be mean. He looked at her, noticing her body language.

Drooped shoulders and bags underneath her eyes.

He was worried and didn't get a chance to ask how she was doing when they entered Auradon. In the back, he heard the soft gasp of Marc and the squeals of the twins. He had to admit it was pretty boring without Marinette.

Everything was so bright. He wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't the first one to be blinded by everything.

The blunette kept her eyes on the road ahead of them. "We can bring them to your place, Alya. I don't think the twins would mind. I'm not sure about Marc and Luka."

They had a choice? This was going to be so much fun.

"Ivan did say he wanted to move out so I can be with Marc a little more," the tomato boy said as he shifted to the midnight blue haired guy.

Ivan nodded. Still, he hadn't a clue what he wanted. Sports weren't really his thing, but he could at least beat Kim in an arm wrestling contest. He thought about Mylène and how she inspired him. And innocent Rose back in Auradon who was more interested in rock music. Too bad himself, Luka, and Juleka didn't want to sing. And Juleka wasn't around as well. The next visit, he was sure he'd bring Juleka.

Earlier, he asked Alya if he could stay at her place until he figured out what he wanted to do. For some reason he got into gardening so that he'he'd feel less lonely. And Nino was like his wingman to try and get Mylène. Oh boy. The entirety of it was so frustrating. What in Auradon's name was he to do? He remained silent.

Luka wanted to stay around Marinette. Just for support. So, he'd be sharing a room with Marc and Nathanael. Them two didn't mind. Not in the least.

Marinette parked the limo in its usual place. She opened the door for her friends and Luka. There was no big welcome. Just a couple of students waved and went back to their drama.

She made a hand gesture for those who wanted to stay at Auradon to follow her, which they did. And might have stopped a few times along the way to look at everything. E v e r y t h i n g. But she managed to get everyone through.

The redhead artist smiled to himself and brought Marc to his room. And they caught up.

Luka followed Marinette to where she slept in. He didn't like how bright everything was. It was kind of annoying, but he liked turquoise or a deep royal blue.

Marinette carefully turned the doorknob. She requested for Luka to stay out of the room for a little bit. She found Adrien looking out the window with his hands behind his back that reminded her of his father. She gently closed the door behind her. "Kitty?"

"Hey Marinette.I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry for this morning. I was going to tell you-"

He interrupted her. "I'm breaking up with you." he didn't even turn to her.

"Wh-what?" this had to be some kind of joke. She loved him and as far as knew, he loved her back.

"You heard me," he turned his head slightly to have no emotion in his eyes.

She covered her mouth. "You can't mean that! We're made for each other!" she didn't want to cry. He was the one who gave her a chance. What had changed.

"Pack up your things and get out of my sight."

She nodded and packed everything. He even demanded his ring back and gave her a silver one. He was giving up the black cat miraculous as well? She couldn't bare it. She quickly left the room in tears. She didn't even bother stopping when Luka tried to stop her. The bluenette knocked on Nathaniel's door and he let Marinette and Luka in.

Nathaniel was startled to see Marinette in tears, "What happened, Marinette?" he gently asked. He wasn't exactly comfortable wrapping his arms around her small figure. He was most of afraid of making things worse.

Marc came over as well. He sat next to the red head. He wasn't sure what to say either.

Though, despite of her relationship with Adrien, he didn't know what had happened, he wrapped his arms around her just like he did before she left the Isle. He remembered when she cried into him. And he would comfort her again.

She covered her face with her hands and buried her face into him.

The blue haired guitarist rubbed her back gently, "She told me to stay put where I assume she shares a room with Adrien. I don't know what happened next." he looked down at the trembling girl. He sort of understood why his father was known as Silencer. Words were hurtful.

Nathaniel didn't exactly know what to do. He wasn't the sort of person who knew how to take care of a crying person. So, he shot Alya a text and waited there in awkwardness.


	7. Her breakdown

Who was he dating now? Who? Was she really that bad to him? Had Chloe won? So many questions raced through her mind. Between her and Chloe, things should of been fine. But now she wasn't fine. Her mother was something else and her father...well, she didn't even know where he was. She felt so alone. She knew she had her friends, but what did it matter? They were busy with their own lives. She didn't want to bother them. Or even..she didn't know anymore.

She held the silver ring in her hands that had turned into a rose gold color. Her tears dropped on the ring. She didn't understand. She wanted answers. But was given none.

Luka wrapped his arms around her. "You can tell me," he whispered gently. "Or not."

She closed her hand around the ring. Then sobbed into his chest. All of her emotions were flowing out. She just needed some comfort. She wanted to let Adrien know that she wasn't okay. The bluenette clutched his jacket.

The tomato boy was concerned. Not ever had he ever seen her break down like this. He noticed the ring belonging to the black cat miraculous. His eyes widened. Oh gosh, he really hoped Alya would be here soon. He peered at his phone. Nothing.

Marc was just as concerned. He looked at Nathaniel and wondered what to do. He hadn't had a clue either

Suddenly, an angry Alya banged her fists on the door.

Nathaniel let her in.

"I got here as fast as I could! Who do I need to beat up?" She raised her fists up and got into a fighting stance. She put her arms down when she heard the familiar sobs of her best friend. "Marinette.." she sat on the other side of her. So, she didn't like Luka. He was just another guy who used to have a crush on Marinette. And they were friends.

Then she noticed something else. Only between her and Marinette, they always told each other everything. She wondered what changed. She grabbed her hand which was closed to the world around it. "Marinette, please. Please tell us what happened. Who hurt you?"

She pulled herself away from Luka and sniffled.

Marc offered her a tissue to which she took one and thanked him for it.

"He broke up with me," the last few of her words grew quieter. This only brought more tears to her eyes. She used the tissue to catch those tears before they slid down her face. She was falling apart. In front of them. Right after bringing another four kids from the Isle of the Lost.

"He what?" Alya rose from her seat. For goodness sake, she saw true love between those two and he just up and break her heart? "Why?"

She shook her head. She explained to them that she didn't even know why. It was just sudden. And it was a horrible feeling to go through. She sighed miserably. Then she opened her hand to reveal the ring.

The brunette gasped in horror. "He'd never.."

"I thought the same too, but when I looked him straight in the eye, his eyes told me to leave.." She looked away from her friend. Deep down, she knew Alya could see right past her. How much she was suffering just to have her friends be happy?

She gently took her away from Luka's protective hold. "Let me talk to her."

The blue haired guitarist nodded his head, understanding. He had her still in his sights. He remembered when they were both thirteen, he promised himself that anyone who ever hurt her would pay. There was no way he could let that king get away with it.

Anyways, back to Alya, she took Marinette's hand and frowned. She was so stupid. Her friend had been suffering. And it had been a long while since she even asked the bluenette how she was.

**_Space Between_**

_**Alya: **"I didn't know what you were going through. I thought that you were fine. Why did you have to hide?"_

Both girls walked side by side each other. Marinette looked at the ground to avoid her friend's worried look.

_**Marinette: **"I didn't want to let you down, but the truth is out__. It's tearing me apart by listening to my heart."_

Oh boy, Alya was going to kick someone's butt soon. She found it unusual that Adrien just broke up with without any reason. She stopped her friend in the middle of the hallway and grabbed both of her hands. Then hugged the girl as she softly sobbed. She combed through her hair gently.

_**Alya: **"I'll never be out of reach, no. Cause you're apart me in the space between. You'll never be alone. No matter where you go. We can meet in the space between."_

"Oh, Alya.." she held that ring so close.

"Shh, girl. You can stay with me if you want." She already knew it was a good idea to let Marinette in. Not letting her in, well she didn't know what she would do with herself. Nino was living with her too. And that guy knew more about Adrien like Marinette.

After a few minutes, they pulled away.

The brunette thought it'd be a good idea to have everyone come over to where she lived. Just in case something was lurking. So, Alya brought Marinette back to her place where Ivan and her little sisters resided. Then went on her merry way to get the others.

**_LBCN Scene Change LBCN_**

Lila smiled to herself and came out of the closet after Marinette left. Now she had Adrien all to herself. One major thing she needed to do was to replace all of the blond's memories of Marinette and replace them with herself. Oh, this was only the start. She'd be ruling this place. And Marinette? She didn't care what happened to her.

She grabbed the king's face and smashed her lips on his. She was delighted when he kissed back and held her waist. Being so bad felt so good.

Kim was no longer under her control. All she did was use him anyways. Though she did find him useful for her plans.

Lila pulled herself away. Her necklace glowed. "Today you are going to announce that you will be marrying me as your future queen. Marinette and her friends can stay in Auradon. But if they attack me, then banish her back into the Isle."

"Mhm," he nodded.

"Good." she pushed him aside. "Now get ready."

She walked towards the balcony of the room. She sung softly.

_"This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. Everybody will gather around, saying how i look lovely in my gown. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all."_

She twirled, and held her pendant close to her. As she twirled, a lovely navy blue mixed with black at the ends appeared on her. It was strapless and only held on by small cuffs that laid on her arm. She smirked. "How do I look?"

He looked at her. He wanted to to fight back. But he found he couldn't. He never wanted to hurt Marinette. That spell was stronger than him. In his mind, he sighed. "Lovely." he said.

She didn't bother to thank him. As long as he was under her spell, she didn't care. Her entire personality was a fake. She went to his side and held his arm. "Do it now."

With her clung to him, he walked out.

His father was quite surprised to see someone new. In fact, he knew Adrien truly loved that bluenette. "Adrien?"

"Father," he greeted. "I want to marry this girl." he turned his head towards Lila who gave Gabriel a fake smile.

She gasped. "You're the man who locked everyone evil away. I must thank you."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. He could see right through her. The former king had seen this kind of magic before, but he found himself with no power. "What happened between you and Marinette?"

"Marinette? Oh. Her."

"Go on."

"I dumped her to be with my lovely new girlfriend, Lila. I demand to be married to her at once."

"Adrien, be reasonable."

"I mean my better girlfriend."

The former king kept a professional face. He wondered where the heck Marinette even was. Did she know about this? "Very well." again, he couldn't do anything because he was powerless against her. He thought magic was outlawed. He offered her hand to the girl. "I hope the best."

Lila took his hand and shook back. "Thank you for having me."

Nino arrived with an angry Alya by his side. Both bowed to them.

"Dude what are you doing?" Nino took a more casual look. Honestly, he hated wearing formal clothes all the time. It felt so uncomfortable. He had a red hat on, a blue shirt and blue pants. At this point where villain kids were allowed to join, he himself rebelled and changed his look. He had his headphones around his neck.

"That's King Adrien to you, Nino."

His best bud never acted like this. He was too humble. He backed off.

Gabriel wanted to smack his son, but when Adrien and Lila looked away, he put a finger on his lips. This already was a huge problem. He honestly didn't want anyone to get hurt. And he was pretty sure that sweet Marinette was crying her eyes out.

"You look ridiculous." Lila said. She smirked at Alya. "Oh Alya! How have you been? I've missed you! Marinette was so sweet to pick me, wasn't she?"

"That's a big fat lie and we both know that. Your miraculous is-"

Nino pulled her away. "Come on babe. The king has an announcement to make. It's mandatory for everyone."

"But-"

"I know. I know. We can't do anything until we prove otherwise of her plans."

She knew he was right. Lila needed to stop lying. She only heard Marinette's side. She didn't even know the raging conflict between those two girls. She held his hand without another word.

Gabriel had left as well.

Lila grabbed his face again and sloppily kissed him. "Get cleaned up," she demanded.

And he did so.


	8. The Diabolical Queen

**_Alya isn't aware that Adrien is under a spell. Though, she is aware of Lila's lies._**

* * *

Lila clung on to Adrien. She waved at everyone and blinked her eyes a few times innocently. She had everyone fooled. Fooled that she was the one and only person Adrien loved. Actually, it was so easy.

It was a rather horrible sight. She was just all over him. More than what Chloe had done. But no one wanted to deny the king because they were afraid they'd get banished themselves.

Everyone gathered near the main entrance of Auradon Prep. All knew that there was something off. It wasn't right. But no one said a word.

Marinette stood beside her best friend. After everything the bruenette had told her, she couldn't believe her ears. But it would all make sense due to who Lila's mother was. She thought about getting close to Adrien, but she also doubted herself because what if everything Adrien said was true. He didn't really say anything to her. But from where she stood, he didn't bother looking at her. And it hurt.

The brunette supported her with one arm. Dang she regretted bringing Marinette along, but she had insisted she needed to see this for herself. She warned her.

Lila gave Marinette an evil smirk when she turned to her. Today was going to be the day where she was going to take everything away from her. She deserved nothing. And Lila deserved everything. Too bad she knew that girl was insecure about herself and didn't share anything about herself with others. She didn't pity her. She ignored the glares of Marinette's crew. And Luka. Whatever.

Adrien gently smiled at Lila.

_"I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked. And I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop. Now look at what you've done. You've got me down on one knee."_

As he sung, he pulled out a small box and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a signature emerald placed on it. "Will you marry me, Lila?"

She glanced at Marinette. Her face was hilarious.

"Yes!"

The king put the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around. He was happy with her answer. But it wasn't real.

Marinette couldn't see that. She only felt tears streaming down her face once again. So, everything had really come to this? She ignored everything around her.

Chloe was there and she wasn't pleased with Adrien's choice. She shook her head in annoyance. Whatever this Lila girl had done was the same exact thing Marinette had done to her. But the blonde found it as a way to find someone who accepted her for her. Even though Adrien already did that. Just because they were childhood friends, well, it didn't always mean she'd end up with him. She was honestly happy when Adrien found someone. Looking at Marinette and him was true love. Not this.

Everyone submissively clapped.

"You barely even know her and she's going to be our queen? He doesn't even look truly happy. Look at him!" Chloe had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had her signitire sunglasses just above her blue eyes and baby blue eye shadow. Her attire she decided to wear was a black and white striped t-shirt and a knee length bright yellow skirt. She still held purses and such. But only one was her favorite. One with two handles, a mix of white and brown, and roomy for all of her items.

Everyone wanted to side with Marinette. But the looks on the guards' faces said otherwise. They cheered more.

"Long live the queen," someone shouted.

She growled to herself, obviously annoyed. She gave Lila a stink eye. Then made her towards Marinette. "I know I've been mean to you, Marinette." she began.

Alya scowled at her, but the bluenette raised a hand to silence her.

"There's something fishy with this Lila person. I was wondering if I could help you take her down?"

She didn't respond. Actually, she either wanted to have another breakdown or go back to the Isle. Her heart wasn't broken there. She simply gave a brief nod. She needed to lie down. The pain was overwhelming. It had to had been her fault. She wasn't bad enough for him. She whimpered softly.

Luka put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and buried her face into his shirt once again. She apologized to everyone around her for not being strong enough. She clutched his shirt for comfort.

He wrapped his arms around her.

And Alya, she wasn't happy. Rena Rouge could say something to him, but not as herself. She was fuming.

Marinette was crying for the second time today. Second! She really wanted to kick his butt and show him that if he messed with one of them, he messed with all of them.

Ivan wasn't pleased either. When he saw MylÃne clapping, he crossed his arms. He knew she was better than this. Everyone who was ever in the Isle, yeah they got some of their parents powers, but only half. Not full control. He stood like a brick wall to avoid anyone getting near his friends. He wasn't very fond of Lila either.

Another part of the crowd. the news reporters where up on their feet. Each of them bombarding the two with questions.

Lila answered them all.

Adrien answered none of them.

**_Scene change_**

Later that night. a certain musician sat in his room with is assistant Penny. He was laid back with his guitar. Jagged frowned. Something was bothering him. It was plastered all over his face. That girl with blue hair looked familiar. Like their connection was the same. Yes, he was married to Miss Fortune, but left after her power craze. And his precious Fang. Where the heck was he?

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"That Marinette girl seems so familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

She seemed intrigued.

No one knew he was Guitar Villain, it how he made himself to be out of the Isle, well that was a different story. He set one of his hands on his forehead. "Penny," he began.

"Yes. Jagged?"

"I think Marinette is my daughter."

"But how could that be? You're here and her mother was in the Isle."

He got up. He needed to let the truth be told. "Please don't freak out. I was Guitar Villain. I lied to you about who I was because I was afraid of being sent back there. I can only imagine how horrible of a place the Isle is."

She seemed so understanding to him. Not only did she not freak out, but she hugged him. "Thank you for telling me."

He hugged her back. "Everytime I'm around that sweet talented girl, I feel this strong connection. She may have inherited some of my good looks," he joked. "But who I used to be, sending people to an world of non stop rock and not giving them mercy, it was really hard to get away from that." No, he knew Marinette was his daughter. He didn't know how to confront her about it. Or startle her in the least. He set his guitar aside and made his voyage to the small cottage Alya had gotten.

**_Scene Change_**

Marinette settled in a room on the second floor all alone. She got her sketch book out and drew herself wearing the crown. In this sketch, she was smiling. She was grateful for all that was given to her. Hours ago, she put the Ladybug miraculous back into the hexagon shaped box. She felt so numb. Tears slipped from her face and onto the drawing. No, no, no, no! She was crying again! She mentally hit herself in frustration.

**_Queen of Mean_**

_"I'm so tired of pretending."_

She felt blessed to have friends who comforted her. But no one seemed to want to talk to Adrien. She looked at the closed door.

_"Where's my happy ending?"_

She closed her sketch book and set it on her bed with a weak smile. She kept wondering if she wasn't bad enough for him. She longed to know the reason why.

_"I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine."_

She felt like she had lied to herself when she said that she never asked for anything that wasn't hers. She did that when she was on the Isle to please her mother.

_"I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came, he called **her **name. And now I feel this overwhelming pain. I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain."_

She held herself. Of course holding herself didn't comfort her. She only missed his love for her all over again. Well, he was happy with Lila. That's all that mattered. Her suffering didn't even matter.

_"My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train."_

The cottage wasn't a luxury, but that never mattered to her. She was thankful for what she had. She got up from the bed. The bluenette couldn't bare looking at a photo of him. The only thing she left out was the black cat ring.

_"I'm kind of like a perfect picture with a broken frame. I know exactly who to blame."_

She gathered herself together. Or attempted to.

_"I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen. And there's no in between._ _Cause if I can't have that, then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now that there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the queen."_

She finally opened the door and hurried downstairs. Her senses were blinded by her emotions. She gave Alya a notice before she left. She just needed to take a walk.

She took a deep breath. She knew what she was doing. The bluenette pulled her hair ties from her hair, allowing it to flow gently in the soft breeze. She slipped her hands through the hair ties and left them on her wrist. Marinette felt her eyes droop from exhaustion because she cried her eyes out in the last hour.

She walked towards the museum of magical artifacts near Auradon Prep. She remembered that day when she had encountered her mother there who encouraged her to keep doing evil. She wondered who her father was. As a child, she was never told who he was. It was devastating to her. But as a villain kid, she knew better. To show love and care, well, that didn't exist in the least.

No chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. For most of her life she was trying to impress her mother, but it was never enough.

She approached the museum.

As the next guardian, she had studied the grimoire for countless hours. She knew what everything was. And yet, there were some untold miraculous as well.

_"Being nice was my past time."_

She looked over her shoulder. Why did her emotions have to control her? It wasn't healthy in the least. She knew Alya was there for her.

_"But I've been hurt for the last time."_

Villain kids aren't allowed to have feelings. No love, resentment or mercy. She lived by that rule once too many times.

_"And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me. The anger burns my skin, third degree."_

She entered the sacred area with a small smile. The one security guard, which was kind of stupid smiled back at her. Principle Fu had requested that Marinette or Adrien be allowed in. Any others will have to go through some serious checks. She thought about the crown, then thought about the other miraculous waiting for her. Or her mother's staff. She made her decision and went towards the other miraculous that were held in glass cases.

_"Now my blood's burning like a fiery sea. There's nobody getting close to me. They're gonna bow to the evil queen."_

Several times, she stood in awe at each one. Or went to admire the who held the miraculous before her time. But when she felt herself getting distracted from what she really wanted, she frowned at herself. No. She had to fulfill her mother's dark desires and wishes. She wanted to show Adrien how more bad she could be. She was never given an answer. She wanted to be bad enough for him. She held her head in frustration.

_"Your nightmare's my dream. Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes."_

She uncovered one of her arms and pointed it to the miracle box. It was because of this that made her life like this. How these pathetic jewels ruined her life. She destroyed the box itself with a red orb of power.

Realizing what she had done, she placed her hands over her mouth. She knew this was wrong. The thing blinding her was her emotions.

_"I never thought of myself as mean. I always though that I'd be the queen.."_

She looked at herself in one of the glass cages that held the miraculous that were remaining. Another part of herself showed. Her as Ladybug.

Then she looked back at the ground with the miraculous which were scattered. She walked past them all. The only two miraculous that were strung up like lights were the butterfly and the peacock miraculous.

_"And there's no in between. Cause if I can't have that, then I will be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now that there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be. And he's calling me the queen of mean."_

She could only admire them. She didn't have a plan. But that revenge in her mind controlled her. She was going to get him back.

_"The queen of mean!"_

She touched the glass container that held them. Her fingers were pressed against the glass.

_"The queen of mean. (Calling me, calling me)."_

She lifted the glass container that held the butterfly miraculous. It laid on that purple velvet pillow. Not a single bit of dust touched it. She put it on. It was no longer a white color. Instead it was masked away into black with red dots.

Nooroo appeared. He was pleased to see Marinette, but at the same time, he knew exactly what was happening. Something had happened that led up to here. Now he had to reason with her. "Master, this isn't you. Please snap put of it! I'm sure whatever it is, we can get it situated."

She completely ignored him.

_"Something's pulling me. It's so magnetic. My body is moving unsure why I'm headed. All of my senses have left me defenseless the darkness around me. It's promising vengeance."_

"What do you mean, Master?"

Clearly something hurt her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He grew more worried, but was sucked into the Miraculous before he could think of anything else. She didn't bother looking at the transformation she was in. After all, it was dark. The only thing on her mind was something more important. When white butterflies started to surround her, she held out her hand for one to land on.

_"The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive. There's nothing to loose when you're lonely and friendless. So my only interest is showing this princess that I am the queen and my reign will be endless! (endless)"_

She set a hand over the butterfly and watched it change from a pure white to a black. "Come here, akuma." The butterfly came to her. It flew into one of her hair ties she had on her wrist. It turned black. And a black cloud surrounded her.

_"I want what I deserve."_

The black cloud slowly dispersed from her. She stood in an off shoulder dark red dress that ended just at her ankles with silver high heeled sandals to complete the look. On the one arm where the infected hair tie was had turned into a silver chained bracelet. Her eyes held an evil look. Black eye shadow made her eyes seem more menacing. And the slightest details of minuscule sparkles. A much brighter shade of red painted her lips. And her once short hair had turned into a long braid that laid in the back. There were bits of dark purple there as well as specks of black.

_"I wanna to rule the world."_

She held the butterfly staff in one hand.

_"Sit back and watch them learn. It's my turn once again."_

She twirled, and gazed at herself when she did. It was gentle. The color of her skin had grown paler.

_"If they want to a villain for queen. I'm gonna be like one they've never seen. I'll show them what I mean. Now that I am bad, I will be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be and he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me). I want what I deserve!"_

She slammed the dark bronze staff down on the ground, making the lights explode once she had made impact. She smiled to herself. Then lifted the staff once more and disappeared.


End file.
